


Goodbye

by Tomloveschris



Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Needs a Hug, M/M, and be with Clark, clark is death, idk how i can do this, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomloveschris/pseuds/Tomloveschris
Summary: Clark is gone, Bruce is destroyed.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm glad to present to you a new drabble. Sorry, but I cannot write "with happy ending" less with one Bruce/Clark... thanks a lot.
> 
> Thanks to LilysBooks for helping me with my English.

Nights are long, and they aren't the same for Bruce, at least not anymore. The nights as Batman remain the same, but Bruce Wayne is another person, and his nights aren't alright. 

Clark had left him; well, he left everyone, but they had never met the real Clark. HIS Clark, who kept him company every night, either to make love or just sleep together. The one and only who would wake up in the middle of the night to hold on him when he had a nightmare. That man was gone, and now, he is all alone in their bed an empty spot beside him. 

Nothing else after the death of his parents had hurt him. He used to think no other sad thing could happen, until the day of Clark's death. 

Everything collapsed. 

First his sons, now his husband.  
That perfect life was gone.  
What more did life want from him? What's left? Wasn't enough taking away his parents? Or was he destined to be alone?  
He will never know.  
His only comfort was alcohol, which would send him where Clark was, reuniting the family.  
Yes, he definitely has to go with Clark and sit down next to him. Yes, he has to do that. He only has to follow the light and his nights won't be long anymore...


End file.
